This invention relates generally to vises, more particularly to a portable vise to be mounted on the tailgate of a pickup truck.
Vises for holding workpieces are known in the art. However, prior art vises are designed to bolt or otherwise attach to a workbench or work table. Such vises are not designed to mount to a movable machine, automobile, or truck for use in the field.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a portable vise that can be mounted on the tailgate of a truck, for example, so that the vise can be carried into the field, mounted, and used in an environment away from the work bench or work table.
One particular application for such a vise is to hold a chain saw in place while the chain is sharpened. Often the wood cutter drives a pickup truck into the woods to cut trees or firewood. When the chain is dull, the woodcutter must sharpen the chain. The saw chain is quite difficult to sharpen unless the bar of the saw is locked in a vise. It would be advantageous to have a portable, lightweight vise that can be mounted on the tailgate of the pickup truck to hold the chain saw during sharpening.